


Love at First Sight

by truestarofthenorth



Series: Monster OCs/Reader [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gentle monster, Past Relationship(s), Soft vampire, Touch-Starved, Vampires, gentle vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truestarofthenorth/pseuds/truestarofthenorth
Summary: The small wooden box had called to you, as silly as that seemed. It was beautifully carved, made of smooth mahogany. It was a bit beat up, but after some cleaning, you knew it would be perfect. It was locked, however.





	Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This one is slightly shorter but I'm planning on writing more and more. Next might be a werewolf! Anyway here's a vampire one! 
> 
> Isaac is a sweet, gentle man who desperately needs affection. He's been through a lot and deserves the best. 
> 
> I hope you like this one! I'm always open to suggestions!! xoxo

The small wooden box had called to you, as silly as that seemed. It was beautifully carved, made of smooth mahogany. It was a bit beat up, but after some cleaning, you knew it would be perfect. It was locked, however. 

You brought it over to the older lady who was running the community yard sale. 

"Mrs. Green, do you know if you have the key for this?" You asked her. 

She handed you a bag of keys. "I'm afraid I don't know which one it is, darling. You're free to try them all!" 

You found a place to sit and tried key after key. You were at the bottom of the bag when you found it. It was old, very old, and it was black, with a ruby at the top, surrounded by beautiful curls. 

You pushed it in, and it clicked. 

But it didn't turn. It wouldn't turn, like something was stopping it. Despite that, you bought it, carrying it home safely. 

x

Once you were comfortable in your house, you tried to unlock it again. Finally, your luck set in and it turned. You opened the box and found letters, photographs, jewelry and dried flowers. 

You sifted through the letters, looking at each of them. They were all addressed to different people, all girls. 

Emilie, Annabelle, Elizabeth, Florance....

You put them aside and looked at the jewelry. Several wedding rings, rosaries and bracelets. The dried flowers varied from rose petals, to forget-me-nots. 

You read some of the letters. They all seemed to be love letters, from as far back as the 1600s, all sent by Isaac Alexander. 

The other letters were comforting ones, apologizing and wishing him well after his wife died. 

"This guy had bad luck..." You mumbled. You felt sympathy for him. You picked up the photos and looked through them. 

They were all wedding photos. Beautiful young women, looking so happy, and a man, looking so sincere and so loving. He was tall, you assumed from the photo. Dark hair and dark eyes, and the softest smile you had ever seen. 

He got progressively sadder in each picture. You flipped them over and found writing on them. Each had the name of his bride, and on the last, it read as so. 

'Marriage to Emilie. I am happier than I seem, although I know I will outlive my beautiful bride, just as the others. My longing for love has left me desperate and lonely. I ask for this one to end differently.'

You placed your hand over your heart. How tragic....

He was undeniably handsome, but....he never aged. 

The first photo had taken place in 1609, and the last in 1918.

"What on Earth..." You muttered. You were suddenly brought back to reality when your phone went off. You rushed to answer it. 

"Y/N, where are you?! You left me to handle everything!" Your coworker cried. 

"I'm so sorry." You quickly breathed. "I-I'll be right there!" You said, hanging up. 

You paused, looking at the jewelry in the box. It was considered bad luck to wear someone else's ring, but....one in particular was calling to you. 

It was set with crystal clear diamonds, and freshwater pearls. It was made of shining, pure gold, and, conveniently, just your size. 

You slipped it on, and admired it for a moment, before rushing out to work. 

x

Your mind was on the interesting man in the photographs the whole day, even while checking people out. Finally, while scanning a customer's items, you glanced up by chance, and immediately dropped the bottle of wine you were holding. 

You just stared at him, mouth open and eyes wide. 

The poor man looked completely lost, eyes just as wide as yours. "A-are you alright?" He asked quickly. 

"I....yes, I..." You said, picking up pieces of glass. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me." You said. You were trying to reassure yourself it was a coincidence he looked just like the man in the photos. 

When you lifted your hand, he suddenly jerked forward and grabbed your wrist, staring at the ring on your finger. 

"That's....my wife's ring." He told you, eyes wide. 

"Oh my God." You said quickly, leaning in. "You're, oh my God." You couldn't even think. 

"I think we should talk." He said. 

You decided to take your break now. 

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Isaac....would it?" You asked. 

"It...would be." 

"What are you?" You asked. 

Isaac looked nervous. Now, you could see really see him, in full color. His hair was pitch black, with the softest honey eyes you'd ever seen, with just the smallest bit of red in them. 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

"Try me."

He fiddled with his coat. "I'm...a vampire." He said, looking anywhere but you. "I've been through....everything. Black plague, smallpox, the sweating sickness, the bubonic plague, um," he looked at you. "I didn't need to tell you that. I'm sorry, I just..." He ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Um." You hesitantly touched his shoulder, and when he leaned into you, you got closer. "It's okay, I'm not gonna out you or anything." 

"So, I take it Mrs. Green sold you my box."

"Yeah, why'd you sell it anyway? It was full of important memories."

He sighed. "I...already remember them. I can never forget. I just, didn't want to think of that anymore. No matter how hard I try, it always ends up the same." He said, finally looking at you. Oh no, he was crying. 

You wrapped your arm around him. "Hey, why don't we get some coffee or something. It's my lunch break anyway." 

With a slightly nervous smile, Isaac agreed. 

x

It wasn't a surprise that you two became friends. Close friends. Isaac often fell asleep against you, curled up close. He was very physical with you, always holding your hand, touching you in anyway he could, without weirding you out. 

"Isaac," you said. "You can touch me anyway you want, y'know? We're friends, you don't have to be shy." You told him. 

He took it seriously, and pulled you close, kissing you. He was careful of his fangs, being sure not to catch you on them. 

When he pulled away, you were dazed. 

"Like that?" He breathed. His eyes were the most stunning shade of ruby you had ever seen, and you could have sworn he was blushing, had it not been that he was dead. 

His eyes softened, and he gently touched your face. "I tried so hard not to fall for you, y/n. I didn't want to lose you...but it didn't work, it never works." He hiccuped. 

You watched him, expression soft. "Isaac..."

"I've lost everyone..." He said, grasping fistfuls of your shirt. "I can't lose you too.."

"...when the time comes, Isaac, I want you to turn me. So we can be together, forever. Okay?" 

"Promise?" He asked, holding your hands tight. 

"I promise Isaac." You said, sealing it with a kiss.


End file.
